This project is designed to study the fundamental biochemical processes involved in the control of the growth and functions of accessory genital organs. Currently, special emphasis is given to the biochemical study on the intracellular receptor molecules for specific androgens in rat ventral prostate. Specific objectives are: (a) to study the structural requirements of androgenic steroids in their interaction with receptor proteins and association with nuclear chromatin compounds, (b) to identify the nuclear "acceptor" molecules that are responsible for the specific (steroid, tissue, etc) retention of steroid-receptor complexes by cell nuclei of sex steroid sensitive tissues, and c) to consider the dynamic aspects of receptor cycling in the target cells, especially in regard to its role in the cytoplasm nuclear interaction.